Happily Ever After, or for a While, At Least
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: No one understands Sirius Black. Not like Remus does. And Remus is trying to tell Sirius in this, his would be confession of love... unfortunately, he's getting the littlest bit tonguetied.


**Author's Note:** Welcome! Um... I dunno what to say. I think this is possibly the best thing I've ever written. It seems I have short bursts of good stuff in between all the crap. Because "First Kiss" (with Ron and Hermione) is surprisingly good. This is a ONE-SHOT. Don't ask for more chapters, you won't get them. But PLEASE review anyway. XD

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

No one understands Sirius Black. Not like Remus does.

Everyone has a unanimous misconception of Sirius - Hogwarts' sex god, a complete jerk, the rich son of the prominent Black family - probably pampered all his life. Of course, half of what they think doesn't really make any sense, and even they should know it. But Sirius is, and will be for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, the number onje topic of conversation, because there's _something _there, somtehing to make Sirius _interesting, _because nothing interesting happens around here that doesn't involve the infamous Marauders.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter have always wondered where the sex god rumours came from, because Sirius is a virgin. He doesn't even date much. They know one of the girls he _has _dated must have told people, because to be able to sleep with the great Sirius Black, the most gorgeous boy in school, would, rahter than gie the girl the reputation of a slut (no, that would be given to the seductor himself), instantly boost her popularity. But Remus knows the truth - that Sirius is saving for himself fo rmarriage. Remus is the only one who knows - even James doesn't know, though he knows Sirius is a virgin.

And of course, _everyone _thinks Sirius is the rudest, most insensitive person in the world. Most definitely he acts the part, cursing random underclassman in the hallways and _torturing _poor Severus Snape (though Snape crosses few minds). Of course, Remus knows different. Sirius had come to visit him after every full moon for almost seven years now. And before full moons he sits in the bathroom rubbing Remus' back while the poor werwolf empties whatever is in his stomach. And then there's the fact that Sirius wanted to help Remus _so badly _that no sooner than hearing the word "Animagus" cross Professor McGonagall's lips was he absolutely certain he would do it for Remus.

Only ignorance can explain the assumption that Sirius was spoiled as a child. If he is defiant enough to have gotten into Gryffindor, he certainly can't have been the perfect Black child. But people don't think about Sirius' past or his home away from Hogwarts, if it can be called that. Remus knows, though. Even Even better than James, Remus knows. Sirius says it's because Remus can relate, having grown up being constantly shunned by society.

But then there's the fact that Remus is the only one in Hogwarts who's truly in love with Sirius Black.

Remus knows _every single _contour of Sirius' face, his smile, his grey eyes that pour out his toughts without saying a word. He doubts that anyone else has seen the tiny freckled below his left ear, or the dimple in his right cheek. There's only one way Sirius can smile that shows his dimple, and Remus has never seen Sirius smile that way at anyone but him. He doesn't know that's Sirius' intention.

Remus is trying very hard to tell all of it to Sirius in this, his would-be confession of love.

Unfortunately, he's getting just the littlest bit tongue-tied.

Sirius is very confused by this point. Why have his sex life and his dimple and the other assorted things Remus is talking about been brought into a conversation that was related to Quidditch just a moment ago?

Remus is blushing, Sirius notices. He's rambling, and fidgeting, and he looks _magnificently _adorable. The sunlight is reflecting off his golden-brown hair, and rather than being a child of the moon Sirius thinks he looks like he's stepped from the sun. He's beautiful, Sirius thinks; he's though so for quite some time.

And then Remus says it. Those three words - the words he's been dying to say and Sirius has been dying to hear. He doesn't mean to say it - it slips out during the ramblings, and he doesn't realise it until a few seconds later. He slaps his hand over his mouth, realising Sirius heard him as the taller boy's head shoots up. Remus' eyes are wide and tear-filled.

Sirius is looking at Remus with something like surprise on his face. _Just surprise? _Remus wonders, the only complete thought he's currently able to form. _Where's the disgust?_

Remus is going to apologise and tell Sirius that they should forget this ever happened. He's going to walk away, heartbroken, but he _won't _show it. He's going to make Sirius think that he's okay with being rejected.

At least, he _would _do that, if there weren't a bit of an obstacle to overcome: Sirius is kissing him.

Remus' reaction would be quite funny to anyone witnessing these events because of the thousands of emotions on his face. Happiness and fear and excitement, mostly, and a little bit of every other emotion Remus thinks it's possible to feel: anger, at himself for not realising sooner and at James, who _must've _known, and who didn't tell him, knowing full well that Remus wanted Sirius as well, and the relief, the glorious, wonderful, _final _relief, because he doesn't have to worry about the maybes anymore, and that Sirius finally knows, and that Sirius _loves_ him, damn it, and he knows because Sirius is whispering it over and over against Remus' lips.

And they'll live happily ever after, Sirius knows, his fingers entangled in Remus' hair. _Well, we'll live happily for a while, at least. Which isn't so bad at all._

fin

A/N: All right, just to clear something up, in case anyone's confused. The last line, the "happily for a while, at least" part, is NOT there to show that Sirius, like, is clairvoyant or something and knows that they're going to be separated in the somewhat near future. But I won't explain further and ruin it for everyone, because explaining things ALWAYS ruins it.


End file.
